monochrome factor shriogane shadow world
by neoqueenserenity 21
Summary: first fanfiction my take on what should happen


Monochrome Factor Fanfiction

Akira woke up from his dream. He thinks back through the dream and what has happened lately. It has been about 6 months since Shirogane returned to the shadow world. I know he's in the shadow world. I think I know because I am his counterpart. I also know that a family in the shadow world is hiding him from Homouabi by saying that he is their oldest son and is sick and that the sickness has turned his hair white. I am thankful to that family for hiding him.

Over the past 6 months I have been working on my transformation into my rei form with Kouni. I can transform and fight for a week with no sleep. I transform every day and train, work on my skills so that my skills aren't rusty when the fighting starts again, because I doubt Shirogane will be back anytime soon. His powers are recovering but slowly. It looks like I will be on my own because I had Kou make Aya and Kengo forget. They do not need to be put in any more danger; if I have to I will modify their memories when needed. I just think that they should not have to know about the world hidden in ours, besides they also asked to forget so I have their weapons, because if they activate them they will remember and they don't want to. Right now they are normal their powers went back to sleep when they forgot. Besides Kou is busy most of the time day or night. Anyway tomorrow I won't go to school; because I will be too depressed after all tomorrow is exactly 6 months since Shirogane went back to the shadow world. Well, I will be at school just not as a human.*sigh*

_Akira falls asleep again from thinking about all of this._

The next day Akira wakes of fairly early; the reason being he feels something is not right, but he goes to school as a rei as he said and as soon as classes began Akira started thinking about Shirogane wondering when he would return, because it's not like anybody is going to find him. Then he remembers this morning before he left for school and his parents chewing him out. I need to go to masters after school today I need to see if there is a room I can stay in so I can do what is needed of me. I got two new pictures painted by the artist in our school who painted that one of me and the kokuchi. He does not know why he just felt like he needed to give them to me, because of the paintings this time apart from Shirogane is easier to bear. I noticed something just recently that Shirogane was never kidding when he said all the stuff about liking me: because he loves me, and I never noticed until he was gone from my sight that I love him too. Then he looks at the bracelets that look more like tattoo on his arms close to the wrist.

_Suddenly Akira is pulled out of his thoughts because he feels darkness and senses the presence of kokuchi right before they attack and he gets ready to fight._

He jumps down to the ground from the roof to do battle but the kokuchi are ready for an opponent. Then the battle ensues and he is winning but then everyone evacuates the school because of a fire. Then he quickly puts up a force field that moves with them so that they are safe from the kokuchi. Aya and Kengo thankfully don't notice anything about the battle. He makes sure that all of them are safe when he is making sure that the force field is still strong he gets attacked much like Shirogane did when he protected him that time he then kills the kokuchi as the battle ensues again. After an hour he is still fighting, but Kou finally shows up and asks him why he is hurt and Akira says students, fire, evacuation, fighting kokuchi at time, force field. Then Kou understands and helps fight but not before a kokuchi attacks Akira again and gets his other shoulder. When Akira and Kou finish them all off quickly Akira almost falls unconscious of the ground, but Kou catches him before he hits the ground. Kou notices that Akira needs healing soon so he takes him to masters fast. Master hears the door and notices them as he can now sense rei. Master says Kou what a nice surprise. Kou says Master can you heal Akira? Master says yes, but Kou you need to pull out the fangs. I understand. Master can you help me get his clothes off so that you can heal him because he is just barely conscious. Of course replies Master.

_After a while they get the clothes off and Kou pulls the kokuchi fangs out of both shoulders and then master quickly heals him._

Master tells Kou that Akira should wake up in a little bit. Master then has Kou carry Akira up to a spare room he has to wake up. Master asks Kou to stay with him and then to let him know when Akira wakes up.

_School is already over by the time Akira wakes up. As he slowly regains consciousness he notices that he is sore all over, but epically his shoulders. Then he recalls what happened earlier._

Akira opens his eyes to see Kou sitting there. Kou says so you're finally awake Akira. Akira replies it appears so. Hold on a minute Akira. Master wanted me to let him know when you wake up. Ok Kou please go get Master quickly. I will be back as quickly as possible.

_Kou walks down the stairs to where Master is. Then walks over to where Master is._

He tells Master that he is finally awake. Master says ok. Master then asks Kou to look after the shop while he goes up to see Akira. Kou replies ok.

_Master goes up the stairs to where Akira is. Master goes in the room._

Akira says hello Master. Master says hello to Akira and asks how he is feeling. Akira replies sore all over. That is to be expected Master says. I know I remember what happened. Master I have something I would like to ask you. What is it Akira? I want to stay here with you and instead of paying rent how about I help you out as a bartender. Master asks Akira what about your parents won't they wonder where you are? I will let them know but they're getting on my case when I leave in the middle of the night and stuff like that. They said I need to move out or stop doing it Akira replies. Master says really and let me guess the stuff you do is to fight Kokuchi in the middle of the night. Akira says yes that is right. Master says ok but Kou needs to help you go get your stuff from your house. Thank you Master replies Akira. There is no need to thank me I am more than happy to help you Akira, and remember what you said about helping me when I am busy just not tonight though. I need to teach you how to make the drinks so I will teach you tomorrow since it will be too early for you to do anything to hard. Akira says ok. Master should Kou and I go get my stuff right now asks Akira. Yes that is a good idea since it is not night yet but let Kou lift the heavy stuff replies Master. Let me help you down the stairs and you and Kou and go get it now says Master. Akira says ok and Master don't tell Aya or Kengo. Master asks why? Akira says don't you know they don't remember the fights. That's right now I remember replies Master.

_Master and Akira go down the stairs together. Kou sees them and comes over to take Akira from Master._

Thank you Kou says Master as Kou takes Akira from him. Kou says no problem. Akira says Kou I need to talk to you. Ok Akira. Kou I need you to help me go get my stuff from home because I am going to be staying here from now on. Kou asks why. Akira explains about his talk with his parents this morning. Kou says ok. Akira tells Kou that they are going to go get his stuff now while it is still light.


End file.
